Kahi
Perfil thumb|250px|Kahi *'Nombre: '박가희 / Park Kahi (Park Ga Hee) *'Nombre real:' 박지영 / Park Ji Young *'Profesión:' Cantante, compositora, coreógrafa y actriz. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 50 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal: Capricornio *'''Signo zodiacal chino: Mono *'Familia: '''Esposo/CEO Yang Jun Moo y dos hijos (Noah & Yang Si On. *'Agencia: Bonboo Entertainment Biografía Fue criada en manos de sus abuelos. Inspirada por la cantante Choi Rina, Kahi sabía que quería dedicarse a bailar, por lo que tomó clases en el área. Sin embargo, su padres se oponían ante tal idea, argumentando que era un sueño falso. A los 18 años entró a la universidad, forzada por su padre, pues siempre tuvo miedo de él (considera que no tuvieron una relación cálida). Decidida a perseguir su sueño, Kahi abandonó la universidad y también la casa de sus padres, yendo a vivir con una amiga a la capital Coreana. Sus padres la encontraron dos semanas después, en una cafetería, e insistieron en que regresara a la universidad. Sabiendo que si regresaba con ellos no cumpliría su sueño, Kahi fue al baño del lugar y escapó por la ventana del mismo, haciéndose la promesa que no regresaría si no lograba cumplir su deseo. No volvería a ver a sus padres hasta siete años después. Justo cuando no tenía lugar a dónde ir, una persona le preguntó si le interesaba bailar para alguien, esa persona era la cantante Mi-ae. Mi-ae le pidió que intentara bailar su coreografía, lo que Kahi consiguió exitosamente gracias a su capacidad de aprender rápido rutinas. Tres meses después, Kahi fue bailarina de refuerzo para DJ DOC,en su canción Run To You. Confiesa que muchos la miraban con desagrado por obtener semejante oportunidad siendo una primeriza. No pudo soportar más ese ambiente hostil hacia ella y renunció. Como no podía regresar a casa de sus padres, trabajó como mesera en un restaurant para sobrevivir a los momentos difíciles que pasaba. Bailaba por las noches donde trabajaba, y fue cuando recibió la llamada de un coreógrafo, informándole que la cantante BoA necesitaba una bailarina más en su equipo y le preguntó si los podría ayudar. Kahi contestó que sí y apartir de entonces, durante 3 años, fue bailarina para BoA. A pesar de estar establecida como bailarina, Kahi también quería ser cantante. Dejó el baile y contactó al entonces manager de BoA, Han Seung Soo, ahora CEO de Pledis Entertainment. Contactaron a Son Dam Bi y los tres trabajaron arduamente en la fundación de la compañía y en lo que Kahi quería para el grupo que tenía en mente. En su primera presentación como artista, su familia fue a verla, después de mucho tiempo de no hablar con ellos. Después de verla, su padre dijo estás palabras: "Nuestra Ji Young es la más hermosa." Al escuchar eso del padre que consideró distante, Kahi lloró de felicidad. Había cumplido su promesa de regresar a casa sólo después de haber logrado su sueño de ser bailarina y cantante. Dramas *Because We Haven’t Broken Up Yet (SNS,2013) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009)'' cameo'' Películas *White: The Melody of the Curse (2011)'' cameo'' Musicales *All Shook Up! (2015) - papel de Sandra *Cinderella (2015) * Bonnie & Clyde (2014) - papel de Bonnie Programas de TV * PRODUCE 48 (Mnet, 2018) Invitada * PRODUCE 101 Season 2 (Mnet, 2017) *PRODUCE 101 (Mnet, 2016) *Son Dam Bi's Beautiful Days (MBC, 2013) *Playgirlz School Every 1 (MBC 2009) *SBS Heroes (2010) *Diary of After School (2009) Vídeos Musicales *One Two’s Starry Night (2009) *Son Dam Bi - Bad Boy (2008) *S-Blush - It´s My Life *BoA - My name (2005) *Eun Ji Won - All Fammy *JinuSean - Phone Number *SE7EN - Crazy *DJ DOC - Run to You (2000) Discografía '''Mini Álbum Colaboraciones *Tonight - Andrew Pong feat. Kahi (2015) *Runway - Chae Yeon (2015) *One Love - Suki feat. Kahi (2010) *Let's Go - G-20 (2010) Anuncios *Vivaldi Ocean World (junto a UEE) (2009) *Fat Down (2010) *Hyundai Veloster(Team White Crystal) (2011) Reconocimientos *'2010 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Recién Llegado y Nueva Estrella de Variedad Curiosidades *'Ex Grupos K-Pop: ' **S.Blush (2006-2007) **After School (2009-2012) **'Ex sub-unidad:' AS RED *'Educación:' **Sunae High School **Universidad Seokyeong (Departamento de Teatro y Cine) *'Debut: '''2009 *'Club de fans: sPARKles *'Habilidades: '''Bailar, Componer, Tocar la guitarra, el piano y tambores. *'Escribió las siguientes canciones: When I fall (2do single Because of You), With U (Junto con Nana del single Bang!),' '''Someone is You (single Love Love Love), Come Back You Bad Person (Kahi solo, y otras canciones mas del mismo album). Escribió la parte del Rap del MV Bad Boy de Son Dam Bi, tambien escribió el rap del primer mini album de la cantante Suki titulado One Love. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua Materna), Japonés e Inglés (básico) *Fue la co-fundadora de PLEDIS Entertainment, junto con Han Seung Soo. *Fue apoyada por Kang Ho Dong para que cumpliera sus sueños de ser cantante y bailarina. *Estuvo en La lista Hot Dance del 2007. *Fue bailarina para' SM Y YG Entertainment'. *Kahi puede ser vista como bailarina en los siguientes MV : MyName-BoA, All Fammy-Eun Ji Won, Se7en-Crazy(min.3:31), Lexy ft Teddy-Let Me Dance, Jinusean-Phone Number, apoyo en presentaciones de Chae Yeon - Two of Us. *Después de abandonar la universidad para perseguir su sueño, a sus 30 años fue aceptada en la Universidad de SeoKyeong, con una beca por 4 años. Estudiará teatro y actuación. *El 5 de junio del 2012, PLEDIS Entertainment, comunicó que Kahi se graduaría de After School en septiembre, comenzando así su carrera en solitario centrada en la música y la actuación. *En el ultimo show de la gira japonesa de After School todas las integrantes del grupo hablaron sobre Kahi y sobre su despedida del grupo como un último mensaje a su ex-líder. Luego de eso cantaron la balada ''Tell Me de su álbum japonés PLAYGIRLZ. *El 08 de octubre del 2013 fallece la cantante Rottyful Sky, quien fue compositora de It's Me (canción que fue lanzada 2 días después). *El 8 de Marzo se reunió con sus ex-compañeras de After School para cantar Bang! en el '400th Show Music Core'. Video * Anuncio en Twitter que dejaría PLEDIS Entertainment con este mensaje "Llego el 6 aniversario de After School, así como el tiempo de que me vaya de esta agencia" Agrego "Gracias Pledis por acogerme incluso cuando no estaba lista y, ayudar a que mis sueños se hicieran realidad" Un representante de Pledis dijo que ambos acordaron separarse ya que Kahi quería dedicarse a otros campos. * La cantante Kahi ha encontrado un nuevo hogar en la agencia de Choo Sung Hoon, Bonboo Entertainment. “Soy la nueva integrante de una gran familia. Daré lo mejor de mí con energía positiva”, anunció la cantante en su Instagram el 20 de mayo junto con el hashtag “Bonboo Entertainment”. Kahi se une a la agencia de otra gran estrella, Choo Sung Hoon, artista de artes marciales y estrella de “Superman Returns”. Al adquirir a Kahi, la relativamente nueva agencia añade algo de diversidad mientras busca continuar expandiéndose. Mientras tanto, Kahi recientemente recibió bastante atención cuando demostró sus habilidades en el canto en “King of Mask Singer” de MBC. Más adelante, ella se enfocará en su trabajo en un musical. * El 26 de marzo de 2016, se casó con Yang Jun Mo (CEO de la marca de moda Incase Korea) en una pequeña boda privada en Hawaii. * El 13 de mayo se informó que tiene 3 meses de embarazo, y que se espera que el bebé nazca en noviembre. * El 3 de Octubre de 2016 dió la bienvenida a su primer hijo en un hospital de Seúl. * Lloró cuando vió a NU'EST como participantes en PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 ya que ellos entrenaban junto con Kahi cuando eran trainees. * El 5 de Diciembre de 2017, se informó que la cantante tiene dos meses de embarazo con su segundo hijo. Su agencia comento que por el momento ella se enfocara en el cuidado prenatal. * La mañana del 16 de junio de 2018 dió a luz a su segundo hijo. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nave) *Twitter *Cyworld *me2day *Google+ * Instagram Galería Kahi01.jpg Kahi02.jpg Kahi 03.jpg Kahi04.jpg Videografía Kahi - Come Back You Bad Person|Come Back You Bad Person Kahi - It's ME|It's ME Kahi - It's ME (Choreography Ver.)|It's ME (Choreography Ver.) Categoría:Bonboo Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KCoreógrafo